


Sineddoche

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Flusso di pensieri, Gli abbracci sono un posto perfetto in cui abitare, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, flashfic, sineddoche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli abbracci sono un posto perfetto in cui abitare, ma non dobbiamo farlo capire a nessuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sineddoche

  
**Sineddoche**  
 

Gli abbracci sono un posto perfetto in cui abitare, ma non dobbiamo farlo capire a nessuno. Eppure è così difficile fingere. A casa ognuno di noi si sente al sicuro, a volte è soffocante ma è pur sempre il primo posto in cui scapperesti se hai bisogno di aiuto. Ci ho impiegato diverso tempo, ma poi un giorno, scrivendo una canzone, ho dato alla parola casa un valore metaforico. O meglio, la forma di una sineddoche; e le tue braccia sono diventate la mia casa, il tuo petto l'isola in cui abbandonarmi per scappare da tutto ciò che mi fa paura. E tutto questo bisogna non farlo notare. Ma è difficile recitare, quando si è nati pessimi attori. E allora cosa è successo prima? Ieri notte ci ho pensato a lungo, da quant'è che non ti abbraccio? Saprò trattenermi tutto quello che mi porto addosso da quando non percepisco l'odore di casa? Saprò renderti di nuovo essere umano e non la sinnedoche della mia vita? Saprò fingere di aver perso la chiave? E dopo, cosa accadrà? Dopo che ti avrò abbracciato, riuscirò a continuare la mia vita? La prima volta mettere distanza è stato molto graduale. Tutto è partito dal silenzio di mille incomprensioni. Ma ora? Quando tornerò a stringerti e tornerai ad avvolgermi, saprò vivere con la consapevolezza che mi mancherai come l'aria nei polmoni mentre si sta in apnea?  
E mentre? Mentre ci abbracceremo davanti al mondo, che succederà?  
Quante paranoie. Ma poi ti guardo e la tempesta che ho dentro, diventa un mare calmo in Primavera e tutti mi rinasce dentro con pacata armonia. I tuoi occhi mi fanno sempre lo stesso effetto, così come quando non ci sono a tenermi compagnia di nascosto o di sfuggita. I tuoi occhi si fanno sentire, non sono mai indifferenti né a me né alle mie emozioni. I tuoi sono camomilla e cocaina in due tempi differenti. Ma come fai, santissimo gesù?  
Sorrido, faccio spallucce, mi agito dentro ma non ho più paranoie nella testa. Come on, penso, e tu ti avvicini con passo svelto e deciso, quasi irruento. Ci hai pensato anche tu a questo abbraccio? Non deve essere stato semplice nemmeno per te.   
Quando il tuo petto sbatte contro il mio, sto già stretto tra le tue braccia e non cado, non cedo. Le ginocchia quasi tremano. Son così piccolo, ma sono al sicuro. Col mento mi appoggio a una tua spalla e chiudo gli occhi. Ah, il calore. Non è cambiato nulla. Sei sempre tu. E quanto ti amo. Ti amo sempre.   
Sento le urla, poi, e così ti do qualche pacca sulla schiena. Fai lo stesso. Chissà cosa dice il tuo viso. Ti dà fastidio il mio odore? Io, il tuo lo percepisco ancora anche quando non ci sei. Ci dobbiamo separare, questi pochi secondi stanno sembrando ore, ma è sempre troppo poco il tempo che si trascorrere a casa, perciò via, ma prima "Sei ancora nel mio cuore, Harold"e forse non l'ho detto. O forse sì. Poi le tue labbra repentine sul mio orecchio:"e io ti amerò per sempre, lo sai".   
Perciò sei ancora la parte del mio tutto o forse non ricordo cosa significa veramente una sinnedoche. Ma sei ancora la mia casa, Harry.


End file.
